


You Always Surprise Me

by maddie_amber



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_amber/pseuds/maddie_amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon was a man of many surprises.  Set at the prison between seasons three and four.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a complete list of my TWD fiction please see my profile. I’ve tried to keep my stories and drabbles consistent so that when read in the order listed they make a coherent narrative.

Beth heard the rustle of fabric outside the curtain that separated her small cell from the corridor and looked up as a shadow paused on the other side. 

“It’s okay,” she called softly. “I’m still awake if you want to come in. But please be quiet. Judith just went to sleep.” Beth held the infant in her arms rocking gently back and forth, a motion so natural and maternal she barely noticed she was doing it. There were times she wished she had a rocking chair like the one her momma had. She loved to share that rocking chair with her mother, its soothing rhythm as much a comfort as her momma’s soft warm arms. When she was five or six, she dubbed it her ‘reading chair’ because they would sit in it for hours while Momma read to her. 

Beth waited for a response. She knew the shadow was still outside her door. Slowly, a hand parted the curtain and Daryl Dixon pushed his head and shoulders through the opening. That was as far as he ever entered her domain, always cautious or nervous being alone with her. As though she were royalty and he too lowborn to be in her company. She could sense his discomfort, and wanted to dispel it. 

“Got back from the run okay I see,” she said softly. 

“Yeah. Got somethin’ for Lil’ Ass Kicker.” Reaching through the curtain Daryl set a small sack on the end of Beth’s bottom bunk. “You have a good night now.” His head disappeared and she heard soft footfalls retreating down the steel walkway. 

Beth rose carefully and put Judith into her crib, making sure she was still asleep, then picked up the bundle. She smiled as soon as she felt its shape and weight. “You always surprise me, Mr. Dixon,” she said to herself. Inside the package were half a dozen children’s picture books waiting to be read.


End file.
